


walang sagot sa tanong (kung bakit ka mahalaga)

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: “Hanggang tingin ka na lang ba?”“Masama bang mahanap ko ang ligaya sa pagtingin sa’yo?"





	

“Hanggang tingin ka na lang ba?”

Napailing si Yuuri sa biglaang ( _biglaan nga ba?_ ) pagpansin ni Viktor sa kanya. Kung ilang buwan sa nakaraan ‘to itinanong sa kanya, malaki ang posibilidad na nautal na lang siya’t natameme sa kahihiyan- kasi ano ba namang kapal ng mukha niya at nagawa niyang magmasid ng masinsinan sa taong ‘di ( _pa_ ) niya kayang pantayan?

Pero sa nakaraang buwan lamang iyon, sa panahon kung kailan ‘di pa nahuhuli ni Yuuri ang katotohanan ng damdamin ni Viktor para sa kanya. Ngayon, nagawa na niyang lagpasan si Viktor; ‘di pa man niya nakukuha ang ginto sa entablado, masasabi pa rin niyang nagtagpo na ang kanilang mga puso sa tanghalan, kung ‘di pa naman iyon nangyari sa gintong siya mismo ang nagbigay para sa palasingsingan ng kamay ni Viktor.

Ngayon, ang sinabi niya na lang ay,

“Masama bang mahanap ko ang ligaya sa pagtingin sa’yo?” Sabay isip sa sarili, “ _Ikaw pa naman ang tipong madaling matuwa sa atensyon ng lahat._ ”

Tila bang kidlat sa bilis, kumalat ang pula sa mukha ni Viktor. Kinagat ni Yuuri ang labi niya kasama ang tahimik na dasal para sa pasensya, kasi bakit ba naman nahihiya ang taong ‘to kung siya ang nagsimula sa panlalandi?

“’di naman,” sagot ni Viktor, ang namulaklak na pula sa mukha niya’y mabilisang naglaho na tila bang bula. “Sayang nga lang, kung yun lang gagawin mo. Pwede ka namang lumapit.”

At dahil natutunan na ni Yuuri ang halaga ng pagtitimpi, sinabi niya, “Bakit pa? Okay na ako dito.”

Para bang humihiling ng halik si Viktor sa tulis ng nakausling labi niya. Sabi niya, tunog-tampo, “Ako _hindi_.”

Kaunting kibot ng balikat niya ang ibinigay na sagot ni Yuuri. “Anong gagawin ko?”

Nakangusong sinabi ni Viktor, “Lapit ka, syempre.”

Tumaas ang isa sa mga kilay ni Yuuri, ang tawa na nais lumabas mula sa kanyang bibig napigilan lamang ng isang daliring nakadiin sa kanyang mga labi. “Bakit hindi ikaw lumapit kung gusto mo?” tanong niya.

“Masakit!” iyak ni Viktor, sabay gapang galing sa supa papunta sa sahig kung saan nag-aayos ng mga liham at iba pang papeles si Yuuri. “Pati ba naman ang minamahal ko sinasaktan ako ng ganito? Ano nang gagawin ko sa sarili ko?”

“Ma-drama ka talaga,” sabi ni Yuuri, kasama ang isang hinga na malalim.

“Ma-drama na mahal mo,” sagot ni Viktor. Sa kinang at laki ng mata niya, hula na lang ni Yuuri na ibig niyang makarinig ng pagsang-ayon mula kay Yuuri ukol sa kanyang pagmamahal.

Kung ‘di pa ba naman niya kilala si Viktor, siguro iisipin niya na puno lang ng arte ang nobiyo niya. Pero kilala na niya ang kasintahan niya, at alam niya-

Uhaw na uhaw lang talaga sa pag-ibig si Viktor.

(Kung kakapalan pa niya mukha niya, baka maamin pa niyang uhaw ng partikular si Viktor sa pag-ibig niya.

Ngunit ‘di ganoon kakapal ang mukha niya, at malakas pa ang hiya niya pagdating sa pag-amin ng mga bagay na ‘di naman nanggaling sa sarili niyang puso.

Ibang kwento, syempre, ang pag-amin niya ng pagmamahal _niya_ kay Viktor.)

“Dalawang araw lang kita mamahalin,” sagot niya. Mabilis niyang kinagat ang loob ng kanyang labi bago siya matawa sa namimighating mukha ni Viktor. Hinayaan niyang magmukmok ng saglit ang kaniyang nobiyo, bago idinagdag ang, “Araw-araw, kung ‘di pa naman halata.”

Inilayo niya ang kanyang tingin at tinakpan ang kanyang bibig gamit isang kamay para mapigilan ang pagtawa sa biglaang pagliwanag ng mukha’t mata ni Viktor.

“Yuuri-!” sigaw ni Viktor, ang silakbo ng kanyang saya tila bang mabilisang pagbangon ng araw mula sa dilim ng gabi.

Hindi na napigilan ni Yuuri ang kanyang pagtawa nang siya’y dagliang niyakap, nadala sa kanyang saya at saya ni Viktor habang sila’y magkayapos sa malamig na sahig ng kanilang sala.

Kung ‘di pa naman siya naging masaya sa buhay na ‘to, sa lalaking ito, sa lugar at oras at panahon na ito,

hindi na niya alam kung paano pa, saan pa, mahahanap ang tunay na ligaya para sa sumisikdong kristal na puso sa loob ng kanyang nag-iinit na dibdib.

**Author's Note:**

> FUNNY SANA TO pero nadala ako ng emosyon ko at naging corny+fluffy siya
> 
> weak ko para sa viktuuri, sorry na ;;;
> 
> [from being inspired by Kamikazee's TNT to ending up w/ SUD's Sila for the fic title, anong nangyari (di ko rin alam sa totoo lang ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)]


End file.
